This program has focused on a number of areas in the field of alcohol epidemiology. The areas include investigation of (1) the validity of different concepts of alcohol use disorders, (2) factors affecting helpseeking/self-help for alcohol-related problems, (3) development of instruments to measure alcohol use disorders and potentially comorbid conditions reliably and validly, even when conditions are only at the borderline of clinical severity, (4) the comorbidity of alcohol use-disorders with other psychiatric disorders, and the effects of the comorbid conditions on the course of the alcohol disorders over time, and (5) the concept of a general addiction vulnerability that may not be completely substance-specific, and the place of alcohol, drug and binge eating disorders within such a concept. Dr. Hasin's program of research will be carried out through analysis of currently existing data sets obtained from clinical and general population samples, through completion of data collection now underway and analyses of these data, and through initiation of data collection projects to address issues that cannot be investigated with currently existing data.